


Unmanageable

by sudney



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU - Manager and Actor, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Bill is with Audra but him and Richie are basically boyfriends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie thinks he's just taking a job but oop he falls in love, Eventual Smut, Famous Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Manager Eddie Kaspbrak, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reddie, Richie is famous but a pain in the ass, Richie's voices are decent and he used to be on SNL, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudney/pseuds/sudney
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak enjoys managing other people’s lives. It gives him a sense of busyness that perfectly distracts him from having to get his own life together. When long-time friend and client, Beverly Marsh, needs a favor he’s happy to help. However, that favor includes taking on messed up Richie Tozier who’s been featured on TMZ more than his fair share of times. Eddie is good at keeping his talent happy though, so he thinks he has the endurance to keep up with the actor. As time goes on, Eddie realizes he might have agreed upon a client that’s even more trouble than he initially bargained for. The question is, is Richie Tozier really unmanageable?





	Unmanageable

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for forever and I may or may not have finally been inspired to write it while watching Tana Turns 21 and seeing her and Jordan’s dynamic. I'm taking inspiration for Richie's career off Pete Davidson dont @ me.

Eddie Kaspbrak had been staring at Beverly Marsh in silence across a cafe table for some time now. The awkward silence wasn’t a norm for the pair which meant that each passing second spent just listening to the other people behind him talking was slowly driving him mad. Eddie seldom knew Beverly to be at a loss of words so the muteness must be some sort of conscious effort from her. He continued to stare and study her face and it looked like she was thinking. He could just tell from looking at her little facial twitches and eyes wandering around that she was monologuing something in her head. Maybe she was going to tell him she was pregnant? Moving? Wanted to change careers? He couldn’t be too sure when she won’t say a damn thing and it isn’t until their coffees are practically cold that she finally pipes up.

“Thanks for coming. I know I’m a pain in the ass to get to sit still.”

“It’s no problem considering I decide your schedule for you.”

Bev grins back at him and raises her cheese danish with a “touché.” The two had gone to college together and even in their early twenties, Eddie was reminding the girl about her assignments, portfolio reviews, fittings, and even when she was due for a smoke break. There wasn’t a second thought on who she wanted to help run her life and manage her career when her designs were suddenly hitting runways.

However, you don’t invite your friend just “out for coffee” in this industry. If you wanted to reminisce or discuss how annoying your husband is when he snores then you grab a bottle of wine and have an impromptu pajama party. In LA you invited your manager out for coffee because you needed to talk business.

“So I have a friend who’s looking for a new manager.” she opened with, Eddie pursing his lips and leaning in with suspicion as she continued. “You’re the most reliable person I know and I really think you two would work well together.”

Bev was bewitching and she knew it, which made her dangerous. Beverly Marsh was as sneaky as she was beautiful and Eddie was very aware of this. “Are they a new face… ?” he questioned. It was a seemingly innocent enough inquiry, but Eddie could get a lot of answers just from a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to that one.

“Well…” Bev grimaced as her hands teeter tottered. “No. No, he’s not. But ” Eddie didn’t let her finish before feverishly shaking his head and hands at her. “No way, Bev. If he’s looking for a new manager and you’re the one asking me then that means the last one probably quit. I have a lot of shit on my plate as is and I don’t need a diva.” Eddie insisted as Bev gave him a scowl for interrupting her.

“It’s not like that, Eddie. He didn’t quit.”

“Oh yeah? Then what happened?”

Bev’s lips hummed against her coffee cup as she tried to hide her expression with the large ceramic mug. “He was fired.” Bev confessed bluntly. Eddie made an ‘mhm’ sound and the redhead took his intrigued nodding as a sign that she had him somewhat less reluctant. She decided to dump the dirty laundry out now while she had Eddie the most vulnerable to saying ‘yes’ he was likely going to be.

“It was the third manager he’s fired this year.”

“Beverly!”

“I promise it’s not what you’re thinking! He’s just going through a tough time right now. All these managers coming in are just trying to squeeze money out of him. He’s not a person to them, just a sponge with coins in the pores. These other guys don’t care about the people they manage like you do! You’re what he needs.”

There’s a beat of silence at the table as Eddie conflicts with the idea. If it weren’t for Bev singing his praises then he’d probably have realized she’s still selling him a snake oil client. However, Bev looks at him with two very desperate greens. The woman would never beg, but he can tell from the beseeched look that she needs this and who is he to say no to Beverly Marsh.

Eddie’s face fell into his palms with a groan that signified his white flag raising. The redhead can’t help but giggle in amusement not because she grated his inhibitions on the matter down, but because she knew that to do this meant he loved her. Eddie sat back up and let his head smack the wall behind him. “Can you at least tell me who this person is before I reach out to him?” Eddie asked with the assumption she’s about to give him the name of one of her models. She diverts his questions again with another swig of her cappuccino and void of eye contact in hopes he’ll forget he asked her for a name.

“Bev.”

“Alright, alright!” she gives, setting the cup down with a clink. “It’s Richie. Richie Tozier.”

He quickly took back the notion that he couldn’t say ‘no’ to Beverly Marsh.

“Absolutely not.”

Nothing about Richie’s character ever seemed to sound good unless it was coming from the mouths of Beverly, who loved trouble, and Bill Denbrough (another client who’s success essentially funded Eddie’s car hobby). Bill was an author with enough New York Times bestsellers to put the competition to shame and a good deal of film adaptations of his novels under his belt. Eddie had encountered Richie Tozier an abundance of times because Bill insisted on pulling the nuisance onto almost every project that took the words on his pages and put onto the big screen. Eddie could recall one horrendous meeting where him, Bill, the production company, and their lawyers all sat in a stalemate because Bill refused to sign the rights to his book over if Richie couldn’t be cast. The writer was a loyal friend and would certainly protest like that for any of his pals, but Eddie had been around them enough to know it was likely so they could just fuck around on set. The only person that rivaled Bill’s wife, Audra, for his attention was Richie.

Through the lack of professionalism Eddie had witnessed from him on set and the weeks-long TMZ coverage about his admission to rehab last year, Eddie had no interest in handling the kind of celebrity Richie Tozier was. He didn’t care how high of a net-worth he had, he wanted to be a manager and not a sober companion or mother.

“But he’s been doing so good, Eddie! He’s been sober for a whole year and he’s working on Bill’s new movie. Look at Robert Downey Jr! He made it after getting clean!”

“Robert Downey Jr also did blackface and I don’t know how equipped I am to handle that kind of idiocy.”

Bev rolled her eyes at her friend. “Oh come on, he’s not that stupid to do something along those lines.” she assured. However, there was a miles-long list of other messes Richie was sure to make. “Have you even really talked to him? He’s a trashmouth, but his humor is right up your alley. I’m surprised you guys aren’t friends already.”

The question pulls him back to Beverly and her husband Ben’s New Year’s Eve party three years ago. Richie and Bill spent the night getting absolutely shitfaced off the open bar while Eddie had been standing in the corner like a wallflower. Bill was pitching a book idea to a very sober Audra about a retelling of Titanic, but with the Disney Pixar characters (an idea planted into his mind thanks to Richie with the addition to voices) while the messy-haired actor was talking up two of Ben’s interns from his architectural firm.

“Ya know, I know a thing or two about architectural structure myself.” Eddie hears Richie say as his eyes wander south to take in their figures, “I’m specifically a _buttress_ connoisseur.”

Being within earshot of the conversation, Eddie couldn’t help but snort at the pick up line as he took another sip of his scotch. The two interns seem much less amused as the actor’s hot breath reeking of tequila shots hit their face. With the attention of the younger girls lost, the drunkard moved his way over to the man with his back to the wall. “Gotta know your audience I guess. I thought I was hitting a home run with that one.” Richie chuckled, pantomiming hitting a ball with a bat. Richie made whistle noises as he watched the imaginary ball hit an imaginary wall and then proceed to have an imaginary fall with a DOINK. Eddie laughed at the sound effects which just stroked Richie’s ego even more. At least he was hitting it off with someone tonight.

“I’m Richie. Richie Tozier.”

“A celebrity that still does introductions? I didn’t know humility was a side effect of Patrón.”

“Edward, right? You’re Big Bill’s and Bevy’s guy.”

“Yeah, but you can just say Eddie. Edward sounds like putting a nail in the coffin of my youth. I’m not thirty _yet_.”

Richie returns a laugh and nods in approval at the other man’s wit. He’d argue that he was by far the funniest person at this party, but this guy seemed like a worthy competitor. “You’re funny, Eddie… Better yet, I’ll call you ‘Eds.’“

Eddie tries to not looked amused, but the liquor isn’t doing him any favors right about now as the corner of his mouth can’t help but twitch upward. Richie smiles in response and points his finger to the dimple making itself present on the shorter man’s cheek. “You’re pretty cute, Eds.” he smirked, Eddie’s face now flushing from something other than the drink he had helped himself to. “Don’t call me that.” he retorted. Eddie tried to look serious, but it just made the taller man try all that hard and inch all that much closer. The crowded party didn’t bother him too much before, but now Eddie was starting to feel claustrophobic with Richie’s hand leaning on the wall spot near his head.

Richie leans in like he’s about to whisper something, but whatever was on his mind was quickly interrupted by a cork popping. Richie’s head snapped so quickly to the direction of whatever bottle was pouring that Eddie almost got whiplash by just looking at him. Eddie could only compare Richie’s behavior to that of a dog when it hears a new package of treats being torn open. He’d never seen someone that excited about champagne before. Looking back on it, that should have been the first red flag that Richie's relationship with alcohol was something beyond just social drinking.

Eddie feels his phone vibrate against his thigh and suddenly Richie’s attention is back on him. “Oh, Eds, be-have.” he joked with a rather impressive Austin Powers impression, “We just met and you’re already turning on the toys.” He ignores him, checking the reminder on his cell phone telling him to get the fuck home and go to sleep. It might be New Year’s Eve, but January 1st and hangovers aren’t enough to halt Los Angeles and meetings.

“Sorry, I have to get home.” Eddie apologized as he maneuvered his way out from under Richie’s arm. His own disappointment is at least masked compared to Richie who looks at him like a child who’s new potential playmate is leaving. “Aw, c’mon it’s not even midnight yet!” Richie tries to argue as he reaches out for Eddie’s hand to keep him there with him. Eddie looks to his hand, debating for a moment on just saying ‘fuck it’ and fighting with every other drunk person in the city for cabs and Ubers at 2am. He wants to, but slugging into an early morning meeting wasn’t going to be productive if he was fighting back the urge to fall asleep the whole time.

“I cant. I have work tomorrow.” Eddie isn’t sure how to say his goodbyes so he opts for a friendly arm pat to his new acquaintance. The man is sure Richie will forget all about him the next morning when he wakes up in a king-sized mattress with three of Beverly’s model friends. 

“What? You’re not even going to be my midnight kiss, Cinderella?” the curly-haired man calls after him as he walks away. Eddie turns around in the crowd and gives him one last smile and wave before Richie loses eyes on him in the sea of people much more excited to be ringing in the new year than he is.

Eddie snaps back to the present and Bev is practically leaned halfway across the cafe table awaiting a response from him.

“We’ve… had some encounters.” he mentions vaguely. Bev, who is well aware of Richie’s promiscuity, gives Eddie a look before he once again is frantically shaking his head and hands at her. “Not like that!” It’s now Bev’s turn to ‘mhm’ him, but Eddie shuts her up quickly with the hope that she may have gotten her way. “Look, I’ll meet with him, but it’s up to him if he wants to hire me or not. If he offers me shit money then I’m out though.” Eddie explains as his hands go up and he physically lets go of the wheel here. Bev lets out a sigh of relief that she wasn’t even aware she was holding in until then. “He’s not stingy, I promise. Every time we go out he tips like 50%. I told him I’d make a custom suit for his last premier free of charge and he ended up leaving a duct-taped cardboard box full of money on my steps. The neighbors thought it was a bomb.”

The generosity all sounds charming, but Eddie wonders what he’s like when people can’t be bought. Stars that skyrocket young like Richie Tozier don’t end up taking ‘no’ lightly. Instead, they cultivate self-destructive tendencies and become royal pains in the ass.

“Alright, give me his info.” Eddie groans while reaching over and making a grabbing motion for her cell phone. Bev cheers and brings her other friend’s information up before Eddie can back out. Eddie stares down at the screen and is greeted with a charming contact photo of Richie humping a pool inflatable.

He really hopes he doesn’t regret this.


End file.
